Vida
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Sinceramente nunca se imaginó estar haciendo eso...


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká. Sofía es la única que me pertenece xD.

**Advertencia:** Eh OoC quizás. Creo que Sevie, no es mi Sevie, pero bueh así me salio.

**Aclaración:** Cumpliendo el reto de "Concurso de Hallowen Mortifago", el cual fue propuesto por "Crucio Comunidad Mortifaga Fanficker".

**Dedicatoria:** A quién quite un minuto de su tiempo para leerlo y sobre todo a mi hermana adorada (Flor) que al igual que yo comienza a amar esta pareja xD (?).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vida<strong>_

Tragó grueso antes de que una mujer mayor abriera la puerta frente a sí, definitivamente nunca en su vida imaginó estar haciendo eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo menos esta sería la última casa por ese año y agradecía a Merlín porque el Halloween fuese un solo día al año.

― _¿Dulce o truco?_ ― cuestionó.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a su derecha y le sonrió a la pequeña niña rubia a su lado, volvió su vista al frente dándose cuenta de la sonrisa cariñosa de aquella anciana mujer, la cual vaciaba el contenido de una vasija en la gran calabaza que él portaba.

― _Es muy hermoso lo que haces, hijo._ ― acotó la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

La pequeña niña le sonrió y abrazó. Él suspiró y - _a su pesar_.- también sonrió.

― _¡Gracias por acompañarme, papi! _― exclamó, emocionada.

― _Siempre que lo necesites, Sofía._ ― susurró, sonriéndole.

El hombre tomó la mano de su hija, dispuesto a volver a su hogar. La pequeña rubia comenzó a dar saltos, le parecía mucho más cómodo que caminar, su padre ya estaba acostumbrado a dicha actitud, y poco le importaba las miradas sobre ellos.

― _¡Quiero pastel! ¿Crees que mi mami ya lo haya terminado, papi?_ ― cuestionó la niña.

― _De seguro que sí._ ― afirmó, mientras abría la puerta.

La rubia se adentro a la casa aún saltando, casi corriendo hacia la cocina, él dejó la calabaza a un lado, ascendiendo su mirada y topándose con su reflejo en el espejo. Sí, definitivamente debía admitirlo, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, comenzando por sus sentimientos.

Nunca imaginó volver a enamorarse y cuando lo hizo realmente se sorprendió al saber quien era la indicada, era extraño y quizás hasta retorcido, pero él no mandaba en su corazón y si aquella mujer se lo había robado, no quedaba más que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, aunque antes de llegar a dicha conclusión, muchos cuestionamientos rondaron su mente: ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tenía _ella_? ¿Por qué demonios debía ser _ella_ y no otra?

― _¡Papi! ¡El pastel está listo!_ ―la alegre voz de Sofía lo sacó de su ensoñación.

― _Voy en un momento._ ― aseguró, mientras se miraba una vez más al espejo. ― _Has cambiado. Has cambiado mucho, Severus._ ― acotó, sonriendo.

Se dirigió al comedor, donde su pequeña hija se encontraba impaciente. Y segundos después una mujer rubia llegaba al comedor con una torta en sus brazos, colocándola luego en la mesa y sonriendo a la pequeña rubia.

― _¿Quiere pastel, Sofía?_ ― cuestionó la mujer de ojos saltones y expresión soñadora.

― _¡Por supuesto, mami! _― exclamó la pequeña.

La mujer cortó un pedazo de pastel y se lo entregó a la niña. Snape observó la escena con algo de fascinación y ternura, verdaderamente tenía una hermosa familia.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, como desde años atrás lo venia haciendo, se dirigió hasta su esposa para besarla con ternura y frenesí.

― _¡Ains! ¡Que lindo, papi!_ ― exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La mujer se separó lentamente de Snape y le sonrió con dulzura.

― _¿A qué se debe ese beso, Severus?_ ― cuestionó la rubia.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a besarla.

― _A que te amo, Luna. _―acotó, sonriente.

Luego se acercó hacía su hija para alzarla en brazos, atrayendo también a su esposa, dándole un fuerte abrazo a ambas.

― _Las amo a las dos._ ―confesó, alegre.

Quizás no era tan malo acompañar a Sofía todos los Halloween a pedir dulces o hacer trucos, incluso si lo pensaba un poco era divertido, aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero la verdad es que haría todo porque las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida fueran felices, porque las amaba y ellas eran _su vida_.


End file.
